LA CONCIENCIA DE UNA RATA
by lilyjanepotter22
Summary: cuando una rata se da cuenta de que persiguiendo el poder arruino la vida de sus amigos y no hay vuelta atras, se pregunta si esas eran sus intenciones... no, no eran esas lo se es un muy mal sumary pero es mi primera historia y creo que merezco una oportunidad aunque sea solo una


hola! como están? espero que bien... vine para publicar mi primera historia...

un día estaba en mi casa pensando sobre todo y nada a la vez y pum! se me vino a la mente la imagen de Harry y Hermione en el cementerio y los reemplace por Peter y me pregunte ¿que pensaría? y la historia comenzó a fluir... así que como un experimento les traigo este one-shot

* * *

**LA CONCIENCIA DE UNA RATA**

Sabes dónde estás, no viniste solo porque sí. Aunque no sabes, en realidad, a que viniste o con qué propósito, no vienes a buscar perdón. Tú mismo te has condenado. Nadie te podrá perdonar, porque tú no lo haces y nunca lo harás.

Sabes que tienes toda la culpa y no intentas echársela a nadie… No hay a quien….

Llevas horas parado en la nieve frente a estas tumbas preguntándote… _¿Qué tal si…?, _aunque sabes que no sirve de nada. No cambiará nada ni reparará tus errores.

Te preguntas como aguantas el asco hacia ti mismo, llevas años haciéndolo y no encuentras respuestas.

Sabes que eres una persona miserable y traidora que no vale la pena…. Una rata… Sí, porque eso es lo que tú, Peter Petigrew, demostraste ser… Una rata….que ironía al pensar que en tu subconsciente, de alguna manera retorcida, buscabas alertar a los que te creían su amigo, de tu verdadero ser. Por algo tu forma animaga y la forma corpórea de tu patronus tienen la forma de ese roedor.

Y recuerdas… recuerdas esos tiempos en que eran felices y, antes de pasarse a su forma animaga para no dejar solo a Remus en las noches de luna llena que era cuando más los necesitaba; o antes de iniciar unos de los elaborados planes que solo una mente retorcida como la de Sirius podía crear e incluso entender, lanzaban un patronus al aire como ritual de apertura a una más de sus aventuras.

Y lo intentas…. No sabes de donde salió ni porque lo haces, lo que si sabes es que es imposible que de resultado pero ya tomaste tu varita entre tus manos y pareces no entender las miles de razones que te da tu cerebro para no hacerlo. Es solo una corazonada… lanzas un patronus al aire como cuando eran jóvenes. Y miras hacia las estrellas esperando una respuesta, quizá rogando por vislumbrar ese característico brillo plateado que distingue al hechizo.

Pero no llega nada… y te das cuenta de que estas vacío, no porque estas solo, eso lo tienes asumido y no tiene remedio, sino porque la respuesta nunca llego ya que tu hechizo nunca salio, y es que no puedes invocar un recuerdo feliz, no es que no tengas uno, es que te sientes indigno de invocar algún recuerdo como cuando Lily te invito a formar parte de su familia, o la primera vez que montaste en escoba con sirius, incluso la primera vez que te metiste en problemas con james, o cuando Remus te regañaba cuando se cansaba de explicarte y seguías sin entender. Simplemente la poca moral que te queda no te deja. . por tu avaricia, tu egoísmo y tu envidia les arruinaste la vida a las únicas personas a las que en verdad les importabas. Y es que Lily y james están muertos, porque tu los delataste, y para eso no hay vuelta atrás. Sirius esta detrás del velo, y sabes que en cierto modo tienes gran parte de la culpa, porque si no lo hubieras culpado de tus delitos no viviría en el anonimato y tendría mas contacto con su ahijado y esto se podría haber evitado. Y Remus… Remus pasa sus noches de luna llena solo, no tiene a nadie mas, tu se los quitaste.

Y te pierdes en la noche mientras juras solemnemente que tus intenciones… no eran esas

* * *

¿y bien...? ¿que les pareció? en verdad soy nueva en **todo** esto no hace mucho que empece a leer fics y me pareció interesante la idea de intentarlo

la verdad se los agradecería mucho si me escriben para lo que sea correcciones consejos (si soy muy mala el de no volver a escribir y limitarme a leer también se acepta) lo que sea

muchos muchos muchos besos y una feliz vida...


End file.
